


Homecoming.

by baby345



Series: kenhina omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I’m like obsessed with the ideas of omegas just loving each other, I’m saying omega/omega rights, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Rimming, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Switching, They both take turns topping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kozume Kenma, kenma misses his husband when he goes away, these two are so freaking adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: That need to have shoyo under him and crying never went away even as they got older, moved in together and even got married. If anything, it only intensified the possessiveness that the CEO felt.Kenma liked putting his claim on his pretty little volleyball player, and liked knowing that no matter how far shoyo traveled or who he met, he’ll always be Kenma’s.Or: after being gone from home for two months, kenma’s eager to welcome his husband home the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: kenhina omegaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004919
Comments: 10
Kudos: 303





	Homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me finding more twinks to fall in love with.💀 well this is my first story for this fandom please enjoy!

“ I missed you so much.” Kenma whispered in between teasing nips and kisses he was laying on the other omega nape, where the heady scent of peaches and honey was the strongest. 

  
God shoyo always smelled good enough to eat, he smelled like heaven and tasted like the finest ambrosia that ever graced kenma tongue.

He could spend hours licking his way up honey colored thighs and letting slick cover his eager mouth until his pretty baby was a melted pile waiting for his capable hands to mound.

It's been so many times in their younger days kenma would coax the ginger into bathroom stalls, changing rooms and in the back of cars just so he could lay his boyfriend out like a meal and _devour_ him.   
  


Even as anxious and shy as the former blonde was, something about those brown eyes and that bright smile brought something feral out of him.

It had him wanted to make hinata cry out loud enough for the rest of his Nest to hear how his boyfriend corrupted their little baby crow, how he had turn their sweet and innocent shoyo into a whining and sinful little beast, happily taking whatever his boyfriend gave.

  
“I..I missed you too ke!” The ginger gasped out. He was trembling underneath the noirette, orange curls stuck to his forehead and his eyes were glazed over as the gamer’s teasing hands caressed strong thighs and that pretty mouth left marks that he knew without a doubt he wouldn’t be able to hide.

He liked putting his claim on his pretty little volleyball player, and liked knowing that no matter how far shoyo traveled or who he met, he’ll always be _Kenma’s._

It laid in their intertwined scents and their synced heats, their gorgeous house that kenma made sure was a home fitting for a king. Because kozume shoyo deserved the world and he’ll be the one to give it to him.

“You’re my good boy right sho? You always take me so well. That’s why I love you, my little good boy.” The shorter omega cooed as his hands followed the familiar and welled loved sinuous body under him. smirked viciously at the loud keen the other man let ring out.

That need to have shoyo under him and crying never went away even as they got older, moved in together and even got married. If anything, it only intensified the possessiveness that the CEO felt.   
  


“Does my baby like to hear how good he is? How much I missed him? How I’m going to fuck him so good, he’ll never wanna leave our nest again?”

Shoyo nodded and babbled out how much he wanted his husband, how he’ll be so good if he would just _fuck him already!_

“Please ken..I.I need..” shoyo sobbed. He pushed his ass against kenma’s dick and let his upper body go pliant in order to fully present in the hopes of enticing the streamer into finally fucking him.

He was burning up, all the teasing had him wet enough that he knew it’ll be no resistance. 

“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready sho.” 

Kenma pressed soft kisses down a wonderfully sculpted back until he was face to face with shoyo’s ass.

Pale hands kneaded thick thighs and squeezed the omega’s cheeks. He leaned down and licked up the sweet slick that ran down quavering thighs. 

One of his baby boy’s sweet spots was his thighs, something kenma eagerly took advantage of over the years. With just one swipe of talented Fingers, slick would be quick to dampen hinata’s panties.

The noirette took pleasure in knowing he’ll be the only one to know how to turn the beautiful man into a horny and panting mess.

He groaned and felt his hole flutter as he cleaned the pro player thighs of slick that wouldn’t stop, the contrast of the ting of salt from sweat and the sweet contrast of slick had him eager to spread his husband’s cheeks and licked a long line from his balls to his hole just cause he liked how the taller man’s cries got higher in pitch.

  
“ you taste so good baby boy. Wanna eat you out for hours, wanna make you cum from my mouth alone, I wanna keep you on my tongue for eternity. Have you squirt all over my face and then make you taste yourself.” The smaller omega purred out straight filth, saying whatever came to mind. 

He easily slipped in a finger, then two as he stiffened his tongue and let sho grind back against his face. Drool and slick quickly made its way down his chin and stained their silk sheets, but he didn’t care, only cared about the desperate way the other man was humping his face and flushing so pretty in his despair and need to cum.

His own dick twitched and he slowly grinded down into the sheets, he knew if he looked at his stomach and the bed, it would be a mess of pre cum, slick and sweat.

Good. He always loved fucking up their sheets while making love.

He was addicted to his husband and that possessiveness kept locked up behind lock and key paced like a predator when hinata was in his sights, grew worse when his husband was away at games, or when he himself left on rare business trips he couldn’t get out of.

The expensive rings around tan delicate fingers, and the bite that were the perfect match for his teeth weren’t enough proof that hinata was only his, he needed to repeatedly fuck it in his boy. 

“ Please kitten, I need youuuuu!” Shoyo sobbed as he clawed at the sheets. He was so close, his husband tongue and fingers had him standing on the edge, the fire in his body easing and climbing as the other man tongue fucked into him _so good_ , and curled his fingers just _right_ to find the spot that he knew would have him seeing stars. 

  
  


Kenma paid him no mind. He needed to lay his claim, smear his scent in the very essence of hinata so nobody thought they stood a chance with the sunshine personified.

He could feel slick run down his own thighs over the butt plug he had put in, and the cloying scent of his own arousal rose to join shoyo .

Hinata changed him into a needy and wanton creature, who could only be satisfied by shoyo’s tears and body.

Could only be content when pretty brown eyes got wide and rolled to the back of his head. So he knew what he needed to do to give them the pleasure they both were craving. 

The paler man reluctantly removed his face and didn’t bother to wipe his mouth. He just straightened himself up and pulled shoyo’s waist to him so he could position his dick near his hole. 

  
“My pretty baby, my gorgeous mate, all mine.” He growled and stroked himself a few times, and guided himself to the redhead’s ass, hissed when he bottomed out quickly and with no resistance. Shoyo always felt so good and warm and tight. 

Shoyo cried out in relief and joy when kenma finally started fucking him and The pretty omega draped himself over the taller man’s back and laid loving and sensual kisses on whatever part he could reach.   
  


Wrapped a hand around his dick and grinded his hips into the other boy, turned their fucking into a slow and sweet love making session. 

“Love you sho, you’re my precious baby, my other half, I missed you so much baby.” 

Just fucked into his baby nice and slow like they liked, until he heard the choked gasp the man under him let out that let him know he found gold.

“Ken..ma.. keke.. I love you..”

It didn’t take long for the feel of smooth fingers, soft lips and slow grinds to fan the spark lit in his sensitive body into the inferno that had him seeing stars. 

Shoyo moaned brokenly as cum covered kenma’s hand and perfect teeth bit down on his nape, renewing their bond and strengthening their combined scents into something new and fresh. 

Through the haze hinata could feel kenma shuddering through his own orgasm and hear his mewls, before they both collapsed into a sweaty but happy pile. Purring from the omegas filled the room as they sniffled each other and kissed lazily. 

Kenma Broke the kiss to grab another plug out of their dresser and quickly but efficiently plugged the other man up. 

shoyo liked to be full for as long as he can, and by the content smell rolling off the other omega, he had made the right choice. 

  
  


Shoyo pulled his husband on his chest for another slow and sweet kiss that had both of them smiling.

  
“Maybe I should leave more often, if this is the welcome home I get.” Shoyo teased. 

Kenma pouted and nipped shoyo chest.” No way, you will not be leaving that long ever again if I can help it. I’ll tie you to the bed if I have too.” 

  
  


Shoyo purred and lifted kenma’s left hand to kiss his rings and laced their fingers together. 

“That could be arranged.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter of hinata welcoming kenma home, idk yet lol but I really hope y’all enoyed!


End file.
